There are various ways to share electronic assets and other content amongst computers. For example, an electronic file can be transferred between computers that are part of or have access to the same network by a user on one computer attaching the electronic file to an e-mail message and sending it to another user, who can then access the e-mail and the attached file on another computer. An electronic file can also be uploaded from a first computer to a server or other site and then downloaded to a second computer.
Other types of file sending are provided by electronic messaging and computer-based telephone applications. For example, a user may chat (text or sound) with a second user on a remote device using an electronic messaging application. The messaging application may also allow the first user to send a file to the second user. Sending such a file, as a specific example, may involve the first user selecting a command to send a file and then selecting the file from a file storage directory. Generally, however, existing methods and applications that allow a user to send a file or make it available to another user are limited with respect to their visual intuitiveness and/or capabilities